


Nariz

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU banda, AU normal, Bob?, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan estaba más que seguro que terminaría con un aneurisma por culpa de su rubio amigo. Aunque quizá no tomó en cuenta el noble corazón de Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nariz

**Author's Note:**

> Este pequeño está relacionado con el corto Fanboy.

-Es un milagro que no te metieran a la cárcel Wade. ¡¡Te juro que si me despiden, patearé tu trasero de nuevo a Canadá!!

Un muy cabreado pelinegro gritaba fuera de sí a un “arrepentido” rubio, que más que prestarle atención jugaba con un pañuelo azul manchado de sangre. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar el codazo que el vocalista le había dado en la nariz. El chico parecía debilucho, pero en realidad, tenía una fuerza monstruosa.

-¡¡Oi Logan!! -interrumpió la perorata de su amigo- ¿Crees que a Peter le molestaría que me quede con su pañuelo?

-Grr… realmente creo que preferiría no verlo nunca más… asustaste al pobre chico hasta la médula- mentía; pero Wilson no tenía por qué saberlo.

-Bueno, me rompió la nariz, yo diría que estamos a mano jejeje

-¡¡De eso nada!! Si te le vuelves a acercar, yo mismo te romperé algo más “necesario” que la nariz- la cara de pánico que puso el otro hizo que un poco de su enojo se esfumara- ¡¡ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta!!

———————————————————————————————————

Limpiaba con aire soñador la vitrina de zapatos para dama, recordando el tacto del castaño bajo sus brazos. Si pudiera tocarlo de nuevo no le importaría que le fracturara un brazo o una pierna. Y como si de el destino se tratase, Peter Parker apareció delante de él, separados ambos por el cristal del aparador.

-Asdf… asdfff- “De seguro estoy muerto… si , eso debe ser, el exceso de trabajo me ha matado finalmente… Yo que era tan guapo y genial, morir en una tienda de zapatos… al menos estoy en el área de tacones…”

-Ejem… disculpa…

Salió de sus lamentaciones post mortem para encontrarse con unos ojos avellana que lo miraban entre curioso y divertido. El joven vocalista, cansado de esperar que el rubio le hiciera caso, decidió entrar y despabilarlo el mismo.

-¡¡¡Petey!!! Definitivamente debo estar muerto- tomó de los hombros al otro y empezó a dar vueltas por la tienda, ante la mirada atónita de su jefe.

-¿P-podrías soltarme?

-Dejo de girar si quieres

-Supongo que es mejor que nada- el castaño se llevó una mano a la frente en un intento por calmarse.

-Un momento… Logan dijo que jamás querrías volver a verme, dijo… que te espanté hasta el tuétano.

El otro arqueó una ceja y soltó una  _melodiosa_  risilla, que le provocó un leve cosquilleo en el estomago al ojiazul. El calor que emanaba era simplemente delicioso y ese ligero aroma que desprendía -no sabía si era su colonia o natural- le ponía la piel de gallina. Mantenía su palabra, se dejaría romper una o dos piernas por el simple hecho de tenerlo un minuto más entre sus brazos.

-Claro que no tonto, me sorprendiste,es todo. Además- llevó su mano al rostro del blondo y tocó con cuidado la enyesada nariz- creo que me extralimite con el golpe.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso Petey boy~

-¿Entonces no quieres las entradas para el concierto que daremos el próximo mes en el Stark Bowl?

-Oh, el dolor… la agonía…- se separó del vocalista y se llevó las manos a la cara, en un gesto  _para nada_  fingido- definitivamente unos boletos me harán mucho bien

-Jejejeje, Logan tenía razón, eres un tipo muy curioso.

-¿Dijo eso?

-No exactamente, pero en fin…-levantó una mano a modo de despedida y antes de salir de la tienda agregó- Nos vemos luego Wade.

Definitivamente, había valido la pena el casi perder la nariz.

**Author's Note:**

> u//u estoy tan nerviosa de publicar la continuación del corto anterior... así que este de mientras :P


End file.
